


Another Marking

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Branding, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Piercings, Punishment, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count marks Arthur again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Marking

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who did not know, in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ , Dracula could turn into both a bat and a wolf. He also controlled wolves.

After that, Arthur found himself sleeping in a plain room stripped of all luxuries. Its only furnishings were a narrow cot and a table with a stub of a candle. A plain shade covered the sole window facing the back of the property. A few times, Arthur caught a glimpse of Cenred heading for the kennels or the stables, but otherwise the view was quite dull. Wolves howled to one another through the night, and Arthur found it difficult to read or do other things.

The Count didn’t ask for Arthur’s presence throughout the first day (actually night, since Arthur’s days and nights were now completely turned around), and Arthur ached for him so, he found himself trying to catch just a glimpse of the Count whenever he could. Dracula, however, remained elusive.

On the second day, Gwaine and a very large man whom Arthur had never seen before came to fetch him from the room.

“Walk with head bowed,” Gwaine told Arthur in an undertone as they made their way down the stairs and through a corridor that Arthur had never traversed before. “Keep it bowed. Never look at the Count’s face until he bids you to do so. Do not address him until he bids you to.”

Arthur digested all this as they descended yet another set of stairs that he didn’t remember seeing in the plans for the house when he’d purchased it for the Count.

The basement wasn’t the dungeons of Dracula’s castle, but it brought them to mind. The room was dank and cold and cheerless. Arthur risked a peak, eyes darting about. His heart soared when he caught sight of Dracula standing before a table, legs long and lean in a pair of black trousers, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to display beautiful sinew and muscle that Arthur longed to touch.

“Undress him, and tie him,” the Count ordered.

Immediately, Arthur’s body reacted--he began to tremble, his armpits growing damp. He wanted to ask for what he was being punished. Perhaps he wasn’t supposed to read in his room when Gwaine or Cenred hadn’t required his help with one thing or another. Perhaps his skills at wood-carrying were not up to par.

Arthur didn’t dare risk asking. He dutifully lifted each foot as the men took off his shoes and trousers and shrugged out of his shirt. They tied him to a thick pole, arms behind his back. Throughout all of this, he never lifted his eyes.

“I find that my bite marks and my brand are not enough to keep you from wandering eyes,” Dracula finally addressed Arthur, a gentleness in his voice that made Arthur try to lean closer to him in his bonds. He detected something in the Count’s hands but could not see what it was.

To Arthur’s surprise, the Count knelt in front of him.

“This will hurt,” was all the warning Arthur got before warm fingers touched his cock and a sharp, stinging pain under the head made Arthur take a deep breath of air. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as something was threaded through his flesh.

“Hold it up,” the Count ordered Gwaine, and Arthur opened his eyes to see Gwaine take Arthur’s cock in his hand, holding it upward. The following pain in Arthur’s balls would have made him jump if he could move.

The Count glanced up, and Arthur got a glimpse of blue, blue eyes.

“I am impressed by your fortitude. You have not cried out.”

The praise warmed Arthur, and he vowed to keep silent throughout.

“These piercings bear my crest,” Dracula told Arthur.

 _Piercings? Holy fuck,_ Arthur thought. No wonder his cock and balls throbbed.

Dracula stood, and Arthur caught sight of the needle just before it went through his right nipple.

Sweat dripped off Arthur’s face as a wave of nausea passed over him and he fought to keep the bile in. The pain was incredibly intense for something so small, and Arthur became weak-kneed at the realization that there was one more nipple to be impaled by the needle.

As Dracula turned to it, the big man came forward and fitted something in the first nipple. Arthur couldn’t attempt to watch anymore. His head fell back, and he barely suppressed the scream that tried to rip through him as Dracula impaled Arthur’s left nipple.

By the time he was released, Arthur was shaking and damp with sweat. Gwaine and the other man led Arthur to a chair and sat him down.

“When he feels better, feed him,” Dracula said before disappearing from the room.

Arthur longed for another word from his lover and looked dejectedly at the door through which Dracula had disappeared.

“He is hurting,” Gwaine said kindly to Arthur. “It may not seem like it to you, but he is. He has not forsaken you.”

Arthur glanced at Gwaine in relief before bowing his head again.

“This is Percy,” Gwaine told Arthur. “As long as we’re alone, you may look up; but for the duration of your slavery, when you are among the others, keep your head down.”

Arthur nodded.

“How is the pain?”

“Tolerable,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Gwaine made a gesture to Percy, and the big man went to get something from the corner. Arthur realised it was a mirror. He stood on shaking legs and looked.

A very small, gold ring with the letter D hanging from it hung from each nipple. The base of his cockhead wore a gold letter D, as well as his ball sac. Arthur gently lifted his balls to see the brand beneath them. He was now very well marked as the Count’s.

Percy returned the mirror to the corner, and Gwaine began to dab a colourless salve to Arthur’s wounds.

“You are to go nude until the night of the party except for this collar,” Gwaine told Arthur, attaching a dark piece of leather around his neck. Unlike the pet collar, this one was ugly and unadorned. “Come, we’ll take you to the dining room.”

As Arthur feared, Leander was present in the dining room. He stood piling a plate with food from the side board, although Arthur knew that Leander would not eat a fourth of it. Will sat at the table, a goblet in his hand. When Arthur appeared between the two men, nude and with piercings surrounded by reddened, angry skin, Leander looked him up and down, then laughed outright.

“From blood-mate to a proper slave,” he said. “I can’t wait for the party.” He sat and placed a morsel of meat into Will’s waiting mouth.

Arthur carefully took a seat.

“The Count wants you to eat,” Gwaine admonished, and brought Arthur a plate of fruit.

Arthur picked at it, the pain from his piercings overriding his hunger.

It would be difficult to get through this time as a slave, he knew, but if it meant being kissed and caressed by the Count again, he would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you cringing for poor Arthur, he will eventually rise in status, don't worry.


End file.
